No Appropriate Title
by Bunny Wigglesworth
Summary: Sappy. : ONESHOT fic Also please read and review! thanks!


Disclaimer: Hello, Its us Draca and Harryana… Harry Potter doesn't belong to us… It belongs to J.K Rowling…

Rating: R - **Restricted-Under 17 requires accompanying parent or adult guardian**

Pairing: Harry/Draco

ENJOY!

* * * * * * *

            Harry woke up, he looked at Draco, the blonde haired Slytherin sleeping beside him. He smiled and he doesn't want to wake him up so, slowly, he got out of bed. When he was up, he stared at his boyfriend's face, his muscular arms and sexy body. These are some of the reasons why he loved Draco. But of course, these reasons weren't enough. He loved Draco also because Draco is so sweet. He remembered when Draco gave him the first and only gift that made him cry.

_* Flashback *_

_            After a big fight, Harry walked out of his room to go to the dungeon where Professor Snape was teaching Potions and Draco followed him._

_            "Harry!" Draco called._

_            "What do you want Malfoy?" Harry asked coldly._

_            "I… I want to give you this." Draco handed him a small black velvet box and he couldn't look straight into Harry's eyes._

_            "What's this?" Harry's voice turned warm and soft._

_            Draco went near him and touched his cheek. "Open it." He whispered._

_            He opened the box and inside it was a silver necklace with a dragon pendant. The dragon had emerald green eyes. And engraved at the back of the dragon were three magical words "I LOVE YOU". _

_            Harry was surprised. He couldn't speak. Draco was worried. He was expecting for a violent reaction. But instead he saw Harry's eyes shinning. It had unshed tears. Then, Harry went near him and hugged him._

_            "Thank you Draco, this is the best gift ever!" He murmured._

_            Draco pulled away and cupped his face. "Anything for you Harry." Then he held his chin and kissed him. (**Thank you ****Forbidden1**__ **you noticed this one**__)_

_* End of Flashback *_

            Harry held the dragon pendant hanging on his neck, he never took it off. Then he kissed Draco gently on his lips trying very hard not to wake him. Then he decided to take a bath, he walked towards the bathroom.

            Draco started moving, he opened his eyes and he was expecting Harry to be there beside him, smiling at him but he wasn't there. He sat up, rubbed his eyes and then called for Harry. But Harry didn't answer. He stood up and he heard Harry singing in the bathroom. He went in and saw Harry lying in the bathtub. Quietly, he took his clothes off and went in the bathtub.

            Harry opened his eyes and saw Draco smiling at him. "Good morning Drake." He said.

            "Morning Baby, do you want me to give you a bath?" Draco asked while moving behind Harry.

            Harry moaned when he felt Draco's lips on his neck, his teeth gritting at his soft flesh leaving a kiss mark. Then, Draco put his right hand on Harry's thigh and he smiled when he felt Harry shiver.

            "Hmm… Draco that feels so good… Wait stop." Harry said suddenly.

            Draco stopped abruptly looking at Harry, annoyed.

            Harry smiled and kissed Draco on the lips. "Don't worry Drake. I wanted you to stop because I want you to give me a bath first."

            Draco sighed. "I'll give you a bath later." He whined. "I want you baby!"

            Harry pouted and begged Draco to give him a bath. Draco tried to look mad but he couldn't. He grabbed the sponge and started rubbing Harry's back. When he was finished with Harry's body, he put some shampoo on his palm and started massaging Harry's hair.

            He rinsed Harry's hair and said. "I finished giving you a bath, now…" He winked. Then he put his finger inside his mouth.

            Harry blushed. "Let's go to bed." He said.

            Draco shook his head. "No, baby, we're doing it here."

            After having a very intimate time together at the bathroom, Draco carried Harry and gently put him down on the bed. Draco kissed him on his lips and moved away smiling. Harry was just watching Draco as he got dressed. Then after a while, Draco came near Harry, fully dressed, and kissed him again on the lips.

            "I have to go now." Draco said.

            "No Drake, don't go. I don't want you to go." Harry whined.

            "But I have to go Harry; we have Transfiguration class this morning. Remember Transfiguration." Draco replied.

            "No, no, I want you to stay here." Harry was dejected. He stood up not minding his nakedness.

            "Oh, Harry don't do this to me." Draco begged. He was starring at Harry's gorgeous body.

            Harry smiled. "Draco, do you want to leave me here?" He teased. "In this cold bed, all by myself?" He tapped the bed.

            Draco went near him, kissed his earlobe as he whispered, "I'll be back as soon as Transfiguration is over." 

            Harry gave a fake frown. He pushed Draco away and said. "Go now!"

            Draco grinned, then he walked towards the door. He opened it, went out and closed it. Harry got a robe and put it around himself. He was about to go back to bed when he heard the door open again. Then he saw Draco standing.

            "I miss you already." Draco was smiling.


End file.
